xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/Xenoblade Chronicles X (plot)
Blogger comment Please forgive any grammatical errors while reading through my blog as I'm not perfect with the English language. Please kindly inform me if you spot any mistakes. I won't be upset if you do, as long as you don't say any harsh comments. :) I plan on updating this blog as more story news is revealed for Xenoblade Chronicles X. However, I will stop updating eventually so I don't end up spoiling too much of the plot for myself. I want to enjoy this game as fully as possible when it comes out in North America. I'm doing this because I think it's interesting to see how the plot of the game unfolds from the beginning all the way to reaching New Los Angeles. I may also add in some plot events (like how Luxzaal fits into all this) and try to piece it together as much as I can. You may also make suggestions on some story stuff. I'm sure I have some inaccurate/missing plot information. So if you see something, please let me know! WARNING: If you do not wish to be spoiled, please do not read any further. Prologue The story of Xenoblade Chronicles X begins on July 2054 with the charred Pioneer Plaque floating throughout space. The charred object symbolizes that humanity's first encounter with alien life was hostile. A purple alien spaceship passes by the floating object before finally reaching Earth. Meanwhile, a silver alien spaceship along with its fleet is seen hovering over the Moon moving towards Earth. The two alien races start attacking each other over Earth. In the midst of the battle, a silver mecha attacks a smaller purple spaceship causing it to fall into Earth's atmosphere before exploding on the surface. Immediately after the first explosion, a barrage of explosions occurs over the planet's surface. This prompts Earth's citizens to evacuate using Ark Ships before the planet's impending doom. Most Ark Ships are shot down in the midst of the two warring alien races, while the White Whale (hailing from Los Angeles) successfully manages to escape Earth's gravitational field. Eventually, Earth is obliterated by a planet-wide explosion. Two years later after the destruction of Earth, the purple alien race caught up with the wandering White Whale. As the Ark Ship approaches an unknown planet, the purple alien race start to attack the ship, but they are temporarily repelled by the ship's military force. Eventually, the alien race cause massive damage to the ship, causing the city bubble inside the ship to detach. At the same time, many of the cryogenically frozen humans aboard are ejected in escape pods, which then scatter over a wide area on the planet. As the Ark Ship blasts away in the planet's atmosphere, the city bubble crashes into the seas before landing on some landmass. The city bubble then deactivates its protective blue shield. Chapter 1 Two months later, Elma awakens Cross from an escape pod near Valley of Falling Stars in Primordia. The two introduce each other. As Elma guides Cross, they are attacked by a variation of a Blatta. (unsure what Elma talks about in this part). They eventually reach a wide area, allowing them to see the vast landscape of the Primordial Wilderness as the rain and clouds clear up. (also unsure what Elma is talking about here). Elma then informs Cross which path to go to get to New Los Angeles. When Cross and Elma arrive at the West Gate Prairie, the area outside of one of the entrances to New Los Angeles, they are attacked by a hoard of Lupuses. After defeating them, the two of them enter New Los Angeles. As they both gaze over the city, Elma is talking about something. Chapter 2 Elma and Cross walk over to the nearby elevator and they both ride it to a lower level. Maurice is then shown speaking on a giant TV screen on the BLADE Tower. Category:Blog posts